The Defender
by Wolflover24931
Summary: Most of this takes place in the world of Oz, through the point of view of Mashima's avatar, Panderine. Mashima is in charge of the security for Oz and all is peaceful until Lovemachine comes into play.


The bass of my heart. The treble of my soul. The melody dancing in my veins. The singing notes boil my blood, beating to the rhythm. My hips swayed with the slurs and crescendos. The tempo dances with me, leading me in its dance. This is life. This is my reason to live.

Chapter 1:

My eyes flew open and I tore off my headphones. The music still pulsed in my head as I slid into my chair, rolling across the floor. Time to get to business. My fingers danced across the keyboard, typing in commands. Fix that, fix this. I was the head of security for Oz, the most popular social site in the world. Over 4 billion accounts and counting. Whenever you go into Oz and you see the little bubble-like structure on the bottom of the main tower. You see? That's the one. My avatar hangs out there all day. My avatar watched the video screens, scanning for signs of trouble. The big black and white headphones pulsed music into my avatar's head. I called her a simple name, Panderine. She wore a panda beanie hat and wore a white t-shirt with black pants. Panderine's Converse clad feet rested on the desk while she played a handheld device. She seldom chatted with people, hardly anybody knew her existence. The day I had been assigned my job, I had thrown up a brick wall of coding around my little hideout. I didn't want anybody getting into my account or messing with the security controls while I was gone. But as time went on and more people joined Oz, I discovered that I was lonely. So every once in awhile, Panderine took a stroll through Oz, looking at people and watching the games. My favorite thing to do is watch King Kazuma fighting. He's the top fighter in Oz. Nobody has beaten him. Well, I could, but that is against the rules. The rules state that I can only fight with avatars that are causing a disturbance to other players. Panderine has a secondary mode of attack. That mode of attack however, can only be released with permission from the Guardians. Panderine wears a necklace that holds a pendant, which (when thrown on the ground) releases the secondary mode of attack. It can only be used against serious threats to Oz. I designed the secondary mode of attack myself even though I don't wish to use it against anything or anybody, I still want to see it in action. My alarm beeped, time for the big match of the day, King Kazuma vs. Froggers. Strange name, if you ask me. I slipped out of hatch and through the wall. Panderine's feet kicked off of the ground and I flew. Panderine's body twisted and turned, directing her path of flight. Once she reached the arena she set herself down gently and started walking to the arena. She super jumped to the top tier and sat next to an elephant avatar. Panderine tapped her foot while she waited for the announcer to finish, "Over here we have the undefeated champion, King Kazuma!", the crowed cheered and whistled as King Kazuma walked onto the field, the same emotionless expression on his face. I crossed my legs and arms, "And in this corner we have today's opponent, Frogger!", there were more screams and shouts, as Frogger hopped onto the field waving his arms, his face ecstatic. Frogger would be fighting the greatest fighter Oz had ever seen, even though he would probably lose, he was privileged. The announcer hollered, "BEGIN!", and threw his hand down, signaling the match. Frogger and King Kazuma took their stances and slowly began circling each other. Frogger was the first to make a move. He leaped forward, with his foot outstretched. King Kazuma dodged and grabbed Frogger's foot with amazing speed. In one smooth motion he swung around and hurled Frogger to the wall of the arena with surprising strength. Frogger hit the wall with a resounding smack and slid down the now cracked wall. The crowd cheered while I remained silent. Frogger cracked his neck and began circling King Kazuma with fantastic speed. He moved faster and faster until he was just a green blur. King Kazuma watched him, concentrating on his movements. The first punch came flying out of nowhere it seemed and King Kazuma staggered. Another punch came and then another. Soon they were coming in flurries of punches and King Kazuma fell to the ground. The crowd gasped and I leaned forward. King Kazuma stood up and lunged forward. He caught Frogger and the crowed cheered and whooped. Frogger tried to wiggle free and succeeded. He jumped backwards and began circling with King Kazuma.


End file.
